


Radiated Snow Angels

by Pagan_Ajay4



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Christmas fic, Cute fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagan_Ajay4/pseuds/Pagan_Ajay4
Summary: All you could see of him was his glaring blue and red eyes. He was not amused he could hardly move and he really did not feel like waddling his way through the common wealth as a fluffy target. He sighs with a groan looking at Jack who was only in a preserved black wool coat and leather gloves and hat."Jack..... its not that cold... is this really nessasary? I mean... the damn tank can move faster then me. This is.... embarrassing."





	

Winter was one of those love hate relationships for most people. You either loved the cold and ice or you loathed it. In Edwards case he loved to look at it fall and swirl in the air then start covering the wasteland in a shimmery beauty. But when it came to doing his job of going to Parsons and then back and forth from Good Nighbor and Bunker Hill it was nearly impossible. After one fridged year of him nearly freezing to death a few buildings away from Cabot house Jack forbid him to ever leave the house if there was snow on the ground after that near death experience. Hed never known that he reacted that badly in snow with his ghoul body. of course that was some one hundred and forty years ago but once was to much. So in order for him to escape and travel to his favorite bar or to escape Wilemina and Emogene he has to bundle up until he looked like some kind of ragged marshmallow man. All you could see of him was his glaring blue and red eyes. He was not amused he could hardly move and he really did not feel like waddling his way through the common wealth as a fluffy target. He sighs with a groan looking at Jack who was only in a preserved black wool coat and leather gloves and hat. 

"Jack..... its not that cold... is this really nessasary? I mean... the damn tank can move faster then me. This is.... embarrassing."  
   
Jack chuckles and goes over to him kissing what little skin around his face that was showing. "Oh Edward. This is nessasary. You remember what happened last time don't you? I don't need to try thawing out a ghoul popsickle again. So yes... this is very nessasary." He smiles and continues to wander around much like a child in a candy store. Snow always brought out the child in the eccentric little man. Edward sighs and starts himself off with a few steps only to end up tottering a bit to much to the left and falls over into the snow, thankfully on his back. He huffs and glares as he wiggles his arms and legs back and forth before giving up with a huff, grumbling when he hears a little snort of a laugh then the crunch of snow as Jack appaears above him. "Awe look at that. Edward getting into the snowy spirit. Making a snow angel there?" Laughs at the huff from the larger man then helps him back up shivering at a harsh breeze. dark clouds were coming in promising more snow and a chillier night.

"Time to go in.... How about I get the fire going and we can snuggle up by the fire and have a few drinks? That's more your style." Laughs as Edward quickly as he could starts his waddle back to the house without answering.  
   
   
A short bit later found them both snuggled up by the fire sipping some warm bourbon as the snow came down in large flakes outside. "Mhmmm.. now this is more my kind of winter enjoyment." Sighs leaning back. 

"With me and being cuddly?" Jack smiles up at him. 

"I was going to say a warm drink by the fireside but... id say you add to it." Grunts and chuckles as Jack elbows him lightly. "Nah... i hope to have many many more winters just like this." Smiles as Jack snuggles up against him. 

"Me too Edward. Me too."


End file.
